


Damned To Hell

by 0p3n_F0r_Di5cu55i0n



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, Jefferson/Madison - Freeform, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Plot, jeffmads - Freeform, very little plot honestly, you can skip past it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0p3n_F0r_Di5cu55i0n/pseuds/0p3n_F0r_Di5cu55i0n
Summary: Madison and Jefferson try to seduce Washington for political gain but oops they got distracted and had sex with eachother.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 11





	Damned To Hell

“There are rumors,” James spoke one night as he poured two glasses of whisky; one for himself and another for Thomas. 

“What kind of rumors James? That man is so far up Hamilton’s ass I highly doubt I’ll be able to do my job,” Thomas grumbled. He had recently returned from France to work for George Washington, but this proved to be quite the challenge given that the man almost always sided with Hamilton. James handed Thomas his drink and Thomas took a few sips from it. He was willing to push boundaries if it meant being able to actually do his job. Or at least beat that filthy whores son. 

“Are you aware that he is a general?” James asked and tilted his head slightly. Of course he was, everyone was aware of it. It would be an embarrassment to not know that he was practically the general of all generals. 

“Of course I’m aware James, I may have been gone but I’m not an idiot.” 

“I’m aware you aren’t an idiot Thomas, him being a general isn’t the issue. The issue arises when you ask his soldiers and aids what he did while being a general. Word among the soldiers is that he was committing sin with some of the men he led,” James explained. 

“Committing sin?” Thomas asked and glanced over to James as he sat down on the other end of the couch and sipped at his own drink. A conversation like this required alcohol in one’s body. 

“He laid with a man as he would a woman, committed a heinous sexual act. He could be shot for that alone. I don’t think that should be our goal though. This country is too fragile for that and you can be president eventually if we play our cards right. I think we should get on his good side the only way Hamilton can’t.” 

“What are you suggesting James?” Thomas asked and tilted his head slightly. He couldn’t believe his ears. James was suggesting that they be damned to hell just for political gain! Thomas supposed there were other reasons they could be sent to hell and that this didn’t need to be it. They could beat Hamilton without stooping to such lows. “Where did you hear this information from?” Thomas asked, it sounded more like a demand. Talk of such an act in his office? James was suggesting something far too risky. 

“You know what I’m suggesting, don’t play stupid. I heard it from Lafayette, I wrote to him under your name,” James explained and ignored the offended look Thomas gave him. James intended to be president one day and right now his name wasn’t big enough. Thomas was though, and once Thomas became president he could hand over his spot when his term was over to James. Easy. 

“We could get Burr to do it,” Thomas pointed out hopefully, he already knew the issue with that though. 

“Burr won’t and even if he does it is too easy to manipulate him. He has his own goals and anyone could take advantage of that. We would need leverage on him, leverage that we don’t have and won’t find. He is to clean,” James explained anyway. 

The two discussed it further, late into the night with more drinks in them then either should have, but this topic required alcohol. The plan was to seduce the president and blackmail him with his own fantasies. It was perfect. His own involvement would keep him from speaking about it, but they had the letters from Lafayette. They could find other soldiers. If it came down to it they could expose the man. Perhaps their plan was flawed due to alcohol, but currently they both seemed to believe it was a decent plan. They would carry this thought for far too long. 

***

“President Washington? You are here awfully late. Care to have a drink with Mr. Madison and myself before you leave?” Thomas asked one night. It was a week from when they had originally thought of the plan. Plenty of time to catch it’s flaws, but they hadn’t. Perhaps the two had grown some sort of excitement at the thought of sleeping with the president. In their defence, or at least in the defence they had come up with, so what if they were? At least then they wouldn’t have performance issues. Besides if they were disgusted it would probably reveal their plan.

George seemed surprised at the request. The two normally drank by themselves and normally didn’t make friends around the office. This request came from nowhere. Interesting. 

“Drinking at work isn’t permitted Mr. Secretary,” George stated. 

“Well we won’t be working and no one else is here. Even Hamilton has gone home for the evening,” Thomas explained with a grin. 

“He has? Well I suppose I can afford a drink, I usually have one eventually when dealing with the children I call coworkers,” George hummed with a grin and began to put away his work. 

Thomas decided against taking that comment personally and decided George was most likely referring to Hamilton. It was a stupid aussumption but it made Thomas feel better. He led George to his office where James was pouring to glasses of whisky. 

“Am I adding a third cup?” James asked. He glanced over and was met with a nod from Thomas. 

“Yes, we have the honour of drinking with the president,” Thomas joked. It obviously landed when George let out a small chuckle. 

“What kind of man are you?” James asked in a soft voice. Seductive in a way that was far too early for James to start acting seductive. They were going to blow it if James didn’t reign it in and let everyone get a little tipsy first. “Wine, whisky, gin? Something else?” James clarified and opened a cabinet filled with liquor. 

“Oh, Whisky is fine.” George sat down as James retrieved a third glass and poured a drink for him before pushing it towards him. He replugged the bottle and put it away before he sat down and began to drink. Thomas soon joined them and the two began to chat about how their day had been. Keeping things casual. Thomas behind his desk with James and George sitting on the other side next to one another. 

“Oh I do miss the wine from France. It tended to make men quite loopy though. Perhaps it's a good thing I don’t have it now. It is far too tempting,” Thomas mentioned when he and James were discussing Thomas’s time in france. He didn’t elaborate on it, but for someone like George it should be obvious. 

“It isn’t difficult to tempt you Jefferson. You just need a good motivator. Lafayette is a decent one, but I believe that is just your ego getting in the way. Mr. Washington, you have met Lafayette correct? The two share similarities don’t they?” James asked as he drank some of his whisky. The way George looked Thomas up and down made James smirk. It dropped slightly when he could see that Thomas had tensed a little. 

“I suppose they do,” was all Washington mumbled. How was it that James, someone who hardly ever spoke during meetings, was the one having to push this conversation forward. 

“Mr. Jefferson and Lafayette are very good friends,” James explained and left that open to interpretation. “Thomas why don’t you tell Mr. Washington what Lafayette said in that letter he wrote you. I had a very good laugh about it, but regardless of my personal feelings it is a very dangerous letter,” James explained, using Thomas’s first name. 

“Lafayette wrote to me telling me that the brave general Washington not only didn’t mind his soldiers fraternizing with one another, but that he would indulge himself. Give in to his urges,” Thomas explained in a casual tone. The way his face went pale made Thomas let out a small chuckle. Finally, they were at an advantage. 

“So the rumors are true?” James asked as he turned to look at Mr. Washington, he leaned in a little bit to make the conversation feel more personal or perhaps more secretive. 

“Well- Lafayette had quite the imagination. No one could back up his claims,” George replied as he cleared his throat. 

“No one could? Or is it that no one would? Perhaps your skills in bed are just a little too tempting to turn you in,” James suggested with a grin. “We don’t plan on turning you in, that would be such a waste. How about we come to a compromise? We will allow you to indulge in your needs, but we don’t want Hamilton to have any more leniency in meetings,” James explained. 

“Allow me to indulge in my needs?” George asked and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t denying it anymore which was nice. James decided against explaining and soon everything clicked into place for their dear president. He looked at the two before finishing the rest of his drink. James could only assume it had been a long time since he had been satisfied properly. He couldn’t refuse. “Fine.” 

“Perfect, why don’t we go to your office Mr. President? You have more space and that lovely couch,” James suggested. It made sense and honestly James hoped that Washington thought about them while he was working. So the three made their way to Washington’s office and James noticed that Thomas was fidgeting a bit. James would have thought it was because of his nerves if it wasn't for the tent slowly forming on his slacks. Thomas was excited. That made James’s job easier. The less involved he was the better. When they got to the office it wasn't long before Thomas was boldly pulling Washington into a kiss. James quickly closed and locked the door as the two kissed and made their way to Washington’s couch. 

Thomas pressed his tongue into Washington’s mouth and eagerly pulled at his clothes. There were too many layers though, no matter where his hands went he couldn’t seem to touch skin. Oh how he had been craving his skin since they came up with this plan. He had pushed away the thought of craving James’s skin as well. This was supposed to be for the plan, not their own urges. Eventually Washington pulled away from the kiss and began to undo the buttons on Thomas’s jacket. Thomas eagerly helped, if he didn’t love his clothes so much he would probably care less about ruining the buttons. 

“Is Mr. Madison joining us or is he just going to watch?” George asked as he continued undoing buttons. Thomas had grown distracted but he glanced over to James. 

“James the president is requesting your presence,” Thomas teased with a small grin. James rolled his eyes at Thomas’s word choice, but he came over anyway and wasn’t really sure what to do. Washington gently took his arm and pulled him towards them and chuckled softly. 

“Do you not know where you should be?” George asked and was met with James shaking his head. How did he go from being so confident to almost being timid. George gently pulled James into his lap and James let out a surprised sound when he felt George’s bulge against his ass. He swatted at Thomas’s arm when James heard him chuckle. 

“So I take it neither of you have done this before?” George asked. He was smirking. James and Thomas were a little embarrassed and admittedly did wish they were a little more experienced, just so Washington wasn’t so immused. Despite their wishes, the two shook their heads honestly and James felt Washington’s lips on the back of his neck. Kissing at first, but soon he felt teeth and his face was heating up. James had his eyes closed and his head tilted back but he tensed up when he felt another pair of hands on him. These ones were thinner but the fingers were longer. James looked over to see what was happening and George was leading Thomas’s hands over to touch him and undo his clothes. They were supposed to be seducing Washington and instead here they were, letting Washington lead them through an act that felt considerably more intimate then it had been with most women he had ever been with. He tried to help with removing his clothes but Washington and Thomas wouldn’t let him. Jacket, vest, shirt, under shirt- James stopped them after that. 

“I uh… I don’t want to be the only one undressed,” James whispered. Embarrassing surely, it was such a womanly issue to be nervous about his body, but he was. Terrified even. He was the smallest here, which was already intimidating, but there was something about being with men that terrified him. He couldn’t compare himself to women, that just didn’t work physically, but with men- that was a different story. A moment of silence passed and James was embarrassed to admit that he was close to grabbing his clothes and running out of here. Regretting every choice that led him in this room. It was irrational and he did his best to keep it hidden from the other two, but apparently he didn’t do a good job. Washington had taken off his jacket and was carefully using it to cover James. It was big and James felt smaller than he would like, but he was wearing the president's jacket. He was wearing George Washington’s jacket and it smelled like him. 

“Why don’t you help Mr. Jefferson undress?” Washington asked and James nodded. He turned to start undoing the buttons on Thomas’s shirt and did his best not to look up at his friends face. Contact between them was supposed to stay to a minimum, but apparently Washington was more interested in them being comfortable and being familiar with one another then his own pleasure. He could feel how tense Thomas was beneath his touch and wondered if he should just stop. As he carefully leaned up a little to push Thomas’s jacket off he could finally hear the others heavy breathing. He finally risked looking up at Thomas’s face and was surprised to say the least. His pupils were blown wide and his expression could be described as nothing but lustful. Thomas’s eyes met his and soon they both leaned forward to kiss. It was a gentle uncertain kiss in which both participants were aware of the other. They were both aware of how inexperienced they were and found safety in that. The flaws of their plan finally made themselves known when Thomas gently pressed his tongue into James’s mouth and James scrambled to kiss back and continue with his task of undressing the other. 

What both of them failed to notice was George getting up and returning to his desk so he could continue working. He would leave if he wasn’t absolutely certain that once these two had their pants off they would grow nervous and not know what to do. 

Thomas pulled away from the kiss when James let out a frustrated groan at how uncooperative the buttons on Thomas’s clothing were. 

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asked, breathless, he cleared his throat and looked at James. 

“I can’t get these damn buttons undone,” James muttered a little embarrassed. How could he not be embarrassed when he had been undressed above the waist in such a fast manner and here he was fumbling with buttons like an idiot. 

“That’s okay,” Thomas whispered and began to undo them himself and carefully undress himself at the top. He discarded his clothes on the floor and James abandoned the jacket that had been wrapped around him to press into Thomas. That led Thomas to realizing that George was no longer on the couch, but clearly James didn’t notice and Thomas- he really was damned to hell wasn’t he? He really didn’t want to stop. So instead of mentioning it he tilted James’s head up and kissed him again. 

Rushed hands began to run themselves along James’s body and the poor man pressed into every touch as if he was begging. He hadn’t been touched properly in so long. He was a sickly man that couldn’t bear children, there wasn’t a woman in the world who would marry him just to be widowed when he inevitably died young. 

Thomas’s hands began to unlace James’s breeches and he moved to kiss along James’s neck. Pinned between Thomas’s undeniably warm body and the couch James did his best to hold onto him, panting and groaning with every touch. 

“Please Thomas?” James asked softly. Oh he had heard the rumors that it hurt when not done properly and James was scared of being hurt but he knew Thomas wouldn’t. Every touch had so far been so careful, so calculated. There was no way Thomas would hurt him. 

“I know, I will James,” Thomas whispered and had soon finished undressing James’s lower half. James wasn’t sure where, but Thomas had managed to get a small bottle of oil and carefully spilt some into his fingers before he began to circle James’s hole. They both looked at each other's faces since what they were doing would become much more real if James watched what Thomas’s hands were doing. Somehow this was better. He only stopped looking at Thomas to tilt his head back and moan when he felt a finger press into him. That didn’t hurt nearly as much as James had been told that it did. 

“Thomas I want you please-” James gasped and held onto the leather of the couch. Digging his nails into it as he clenched his eyes shut and pushed aside any embarrassment he felt from begging. 

“James, I am a lot bigger than one finger, I don’t want you hurt-” Thomas started softly but was cut off when James let out another moan when Thomas’s finger was pressed all the way in. 

“I want to see,” James begged softly. Thomas was surprised at that but he just continued working him open and assured James that he would see soon enough. 

Three fingers later though and Thomas had a feeling that James wasn’t going to last longer if he kept this up so he carefully pulled his fingers out and was surprised when he heard James whine at the loss. Thomas undressed his lower half since he figured he should hurry before James became more demanding, but he was such a sight like this. Out of breath, covered in sweat, and his body flushed against the president's couch with Thomas aware that George was reading over one of Hamilton’s ridiculous proposals at his desk. He got more oil and began to stroke his cock carefully since he had a feeling that pushing in dry would hurt them both. He heard a small gasp and became aware that James was looking at him. His face heated up in embarrassment but James carefully sat up, his thighs were twitching, and reached a hand between them to stroke Thomas’s cock. 

“Oh- fuck James,” Thomas whispered and tensed up before willing himself to relax and looked at him. How was Thomas ever meant to look at him the same way after this? It wasn’t possible, he would never be able to look at James again without thinking of the time James was shaking beneath Thomas’s touch or stroking Thomas’s cock and not being able to take his eyes off of it. Thomas gently tilted James’s face up so they could look at one another. 

“How do you want to be?” Thomas asked and couldn’t find it within himself to explain further and just hoped James understood. 

“I want to look at you, I like how we were,” James whispered and finally stopped stroking Thomas’s cock before carefully laying on his back again and spreading his legs carefully but kept his eyes on Thomas’s since he would prefer if Thomas didn’t look at his body to much even if James had looked quite a lot himself. 

Thankfully Thomas seemed to understand or maybe didn’t want to look anywhere but right at James so it wasn’t something to worry about. Instead Thomas carefully lined his cock up with the other’s hole. Soon he was slowly pushing in and gripped the top of the couch to keep himself from going too fast. His eyes squeezed shut until he felt a hand on the back of his head and gently coaxed him down until he was met with another kiss and the both fed moans into one another. 

Thomas continued gently pushing in until he was rocking into the other carefully and couldn’t find it in himself to pull too far away from James. He needed to stay close to the other. So they stayed close and the area around them warmed from their heavy breaths within the tight space they had created and Thomas gently fucked into the other. It all seemed to be over to soon when James said, “I’m close Thomas- ah! Please! I don’t- I don’t want you to stop.” 

“Come for me James, please, w-we won’t stop,” Thomas promised and he wasn’t really sure what he meant by that but he just needed James to stop clenching around him so tightly to try and keep himself from cumming since it was driving Thomas closer and closer. What Thomas didn’t expect was for the way James moaned his name when he came to be what set Thomas off and caused him ti come inside the other before nearly collapsing against him if he hadn’t felt a hand on his shoulder to keep himself up. 

“I’m heading home, clean up when you two decide to leave,” George said before leaving and shutting the door behind himself. 

Thomas nodded even if he hadn’t really been listening and gently brought James to lay on his chest on the couch. 

They did end up leaving eventually since they couldn’t risk getting caught in here. That didn’t stop them from eventually trying to seduce George again only to fall back into eachothers arms and then eventually George had to deal with them staying late just so they could have sex in Thomas’s office. 

“They had sex in your office?” Alexander asked one night when he was going over some paperwork. 

“Yep, several times actually,” George shrugged. 

“And you trust me with this information?” Alexander asked with a grin. 

“Well if you try to expose them then maybe our time together will have to stop and you can review the documents on your own?” George suggested and kept Alexander in his lap with his erection clothes erection pressed into the others ass. 

“My lips are sealed,” Alexander said softly and grinned.


End file.
